Dearest
by your gentle slayer
Summary: When the fated stumbles upon the damned... When the killing machine learns to feel... When the unworldly finally opens her eyes... It's the start of another love story.. Full summary inside!itaXsaku
1. Chapter 1

**"Dearest****"** by _Ennui-__chan_

* * *

Time to get serious! I'm dedicating this to all avid fans of ItaXSaku. I'm giving this my best shot and 100 focus!

**Warning:** This story will spoil the manga's actual chain of events and I might as well add my own characters. But for the brighter side, this is a ninja story and I'll do my best to retain the characters' usual temperaments.

I'm writing this story not to test my aptitude or feel euphoric if any review will come but to simply share the product of my imagination, if I have any. But of course, I welcome reviews and they are really invigorating. They make me feel like I am not wasting my time… [I'm getting too carried away now.

Time to get to the story proper… It so happened that when the second son of the Uchiha main branch was born, the clan's soothsayer had foretold the imminent wiping of the clan by one of the sons. And there was only one way to shun it –to give up one of them. But since assassinating one of the Uchiha sons would diminish the renowned police clan's reputation, instead they framed a trade with the Wave Country's ruler who on the other hand would be dethroned if his having a girl as the anticipated heir would be divulged. And that was how everything began…

* * *

**PRESTART:** A brief glimpse on what's ahead: **Paradox: **We are so close, yet so far…

* * *

"Brother…"

Her eyes met a pair of claret ones.

-

"Let's rest a little. I feel so worn out from the training." Her gentle voice flooded the clearing where both had stopped.

He averted his impassive gaze from her unworldly jade orbs that annoyed him.

-

-

-

She watched him kneel before her as his knee touched the soggy, weedy ground.

The sweet after-rain scent was all over.

-

"We can't stop. Just get on."

-

What a shock on her part!

-

-

When he felt her weight against his back, he snaked his brawny arms on her sweaty limbs and gently, he stood up.

-

-

The warm feel of his back in the cool milieu…

Their immediacy…

Her breathing grew uptight for a reason she knew but didn't dare to understand…

Skepticism…

-

-

-

-

Incessant walking and crackling of dried forest leaves…

-

-

-

"D-do you believe in second life?"

Her sudden question was enough to make him think for awhile.

-

-

-

The silence added to the earlier uneasiness, her heartbeat getting in a more rapid rhythm.

-

He could hear it.

"That's ridiculous." He blurted out.

-

She tried to construe the meaning beyond his words but he was just too unfathomable.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? __If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? __If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call __If__ you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_-_

"Lest there is,"

He tilted his head to his side and caught strands of her crimson tresses that hang loosely over his shoulder.

The smell of addictive cherry blossoms…

"Would you still want me as your sister?"

-

He paused.

Yet his deadpan façade disputed the stagger he felt.

-

-

Did she actually catch him off-guard?

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now _

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

-

-

-

-

"No."

His gaze shifted to the way and he went on with walking.

-

She felt her heart being clutched with his one word.

-

Feeling the tension on her throat as tears began to moisten her eyes, she bit her lip. It was the best way to counter the urge to cry.

_God, no!_

-

From the day since he first talked to her…

Was it a mistake to think he needed her the way she did?

She almost forgot…

He needed no one but himself.

He was a paradox…

The more she could feel their closeness, the more he seemed so far away.

Was it really _brotherly love_ she wanted?

-

-

-

She was _so wrong_.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, _

_I don't understand _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? _

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

-

-

_Open your eyes__…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

"Uchiha-san," She grudgingly shifted her gaze to her patient as a feeling of incongruity generated at the mention of her name.

It was in the silence of the morning when she decided to take rounds on her patients at the hospital before she would head to train with her sensei and her master, the hokage and gambling queen of Konoha, no other than Tsunade.

Pressure worked hand in hand with being raised in a renowned police clan that she had to be, if not a perfect ninja, at least close to being one. It was fated long ago that her youth would be a tedious routine where she would be forced to aim only one goal in life –to be powerful. Behind the Anbu mask she used to wear since thirteen, where the unworldly face of a raised murderer was concealed, she used to hide the trepidation that her father told as a weakness.

Why did she have to be like the rest of them? She was taught to calculate everything, no giving of any hint about what's in the depth of her thoughts.

Who the hell said she had to match the standard Uchiha description? Despite growing up behind the walls of the Uchiha mansion, she was way special. It wasn't only her brilliant jade orbs and cherry locks that parted her from the rest. She had friends. But still, she knew there were reasons beyond that will unlock her enigma.

Nevertheless, an Uchiha was an Uchiha…

"Are you in pain?" He slightly shook his head at the question of the young medic, whose eyes moved from her notes to her patient intermittently.

"Tha-thank you, Uchiha-san. I've been feeling well since you tended to my wounds." The young shinobi curved his lips to a candid smile after the bashful approach.

"That's the least I can do. You make me sound old I'm just fourteen." Her fleeting focus settled on her notes as she listed the improvements on his vital stats, causing some strands of her pink tresses to curtain her features.

She found being identified as a member of the eminent clan rather than her own self was displeasing. Because of that, she was able to establish her own identity among people around her.

"Done for now. Follow my prescriptions well."

* * *

The dense ball of fire finally situated itself at the west, creating a prism that emitted pinkish-orange shafts of light in the faltering brightness of the sky. After the strenuous training and illustrations of some excruciating genjutsu with her silver-head teacher, she felt her body getting more stressed and ungainly with every step at the access strip to the ancestral house.

With only the futon and pillow waiting for her, home was something she wasn't sure of. How does it feel in the home of others? She was trying her best not to dwell in the time-consuming question but whenever she lay alone on her bed, it was all she could think of.

In time, she got used to the painful silence of the spacious house. Adjacent to her room was the shishi-odoshi whose light banging, when dropping the collected cool water to the stone pond, was a lullaby that casted her to sleep.

She incrementally slid the shoji screen open as light descended on her tidy room. Her gaze landed on the neatly folded futon then to the well-polished floor. She didn't remember folding the bed or even scrubbing the floor. It was evidently her mother who has done the sprucing up and for some reasons she was touched with the effort to arrange her jungle-like room.

She felt a contorting pang on her head as she held it on her palm cautiously while spreading the futon flat on the floor. She had to rest for another energy-draining work the next day. She laid her bushed and painful back on the softness of the futon and for moments she was changing positions until she found the most comfortable one.

-

-

-

BLAG!!!

She grunted as the bashing of the nearby shoji screen drew her out of her light sleep. She always thought no one would dare to do so. Everyone had been so zealous of keeping the ancestral house, an Uchiha heritage and symbol of preeminence, that banging of anything was atypical.

She shunned the thought of it and revolved to her tummy, face buried on the pillow, to fall back to sleep and be oblivious of what was happening. She had to be set curiosity aside for now and get herself enough sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes, the urge to know what happened awhile ago had taken over her as she groggily stood out of the futon and gently slipped out of the shoji screen that left a light tick. Subsequent to crossing of the threshold, she blocked the flow of her chakra to hide her presence as she treaded on the dim alley softly. She could feel the night autumn air leave goose bumps on her pastel skin while heading to the only lighted room that casted shadow on the wooden floorboards.

In so much tension, she leaned on the cold wall as she bear the feel of the chilly wall and eavesdropped the discourse inside the room.

"You have to accept the mission. This will amplify the influence of the clan outside Fire country."

"I have made my choice. I refuse." He eyed the flickering flames in the nearby lamp then watched the older Uchiha gnash his teeth in resentment.

"This is compulsory, Itachi! The clan's reputation depends on the outcome of what you do! You will go to Wave country in two weeks!" Fugaku blurted out in his unassailable voice, getting angrier with his son's impassiveness.

"Your reason doesn't convince me."

-

"But if you don't accept my decision, kill me now before I do." She covered her mouth to plaster the sound of her inevitable gasp with the sober discussion. She had rarely spoken to her brother but she knew he only said what he meant.

She could feel Fugaku's rushing chakra and it made her fear the possibility for the two to hurt each other. She had always admired her brother's ability to keep his cool even in dire situations but she realized how infuriating it could get. She knew if she intruded, the punishment would be very detrimental but doing nothing was permitting the worst case scenario to get through.

"Father!" Her inner turmoil made the worst out of her, marking the most irrational move she had ever done in her entire life. It was how adrenaline worked.

"Sakura? How long have you been listening to our talk?!" Fugaku glared at the unnerved young girl who stood at the doorsill.

"Fa-father I-I thought y-you might–

"Answer me!" She could feel her stomach turning in loops as her eyes met his furious ones.

"Five minutes ago." Itachi, without looking, divulged blankly.

-

"Get out." Before demanding her out, he let out a deep sigh to regain his composure.

"Listen. I heard you are sending brother to a mission he doesn't want to do. Father, let me go instead. I'm already an Anbu. I'm strong and old enough. I'm too much for any mission." She kneeled before the older Uchiha and bowed down.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, it's already late." He averted his gaze to the shoji screen that was left open and pierced out. Before completely leaving the place, he glanced at his son who remained stationary on the cushion.

The moment Fugaku left, she straightened up and somehow felt a slight relief. The somber look in her father's eyes frightened her most and she could say she hated looking at them. The scene replayed in her mind as she scrutinized if what she had done was for better or for worse, utterly disregarding of her brother's presence. She couldn't tell exactly how late it was but she estimated time to be around eleven.

"Sakura," The sudden call snapped her out of her profound thoughts.

She tilted her head as her lethargic eyes turned to him. Just a mere glimpse on his brother brought an instant discomfort that was hard to alleviate. Perhaps, it was because they haven't spoken for awhile and Itachi wasn't the type to approach anyone.

"I-Itachi-nii-san, are you alright?" She tried her best to make him feel familiar.

But he just stared at her innocent orbs.

-

-

"Know your limits." He stood up and left her without looking back.

* * *

This is it for now… Sorry for the boring chapter… I have to cut it here or else I'll make a novel…

Ennui-chan♥


	2. Chapter 2

**"Dearest"** by _Ennui-chan_

* * *

**Special Mention:** torned-angel, please continue your story!!! And also to gap-djpuppy, why did you quit writing nejiXsaku??? 

And also, I would like to thank those who gave reviews and I'll do my best for them.

**Ennui-****chan**** says sorry for the short and boring Chapter 1: **I have to cut it there (really…). I'll make up for the tedious first chapter with this one and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**REVIEW**

* * *

"Listen. I heard you are sending brother to a mission he doesn't want to do. Father, let me go instead. I'm already an Anbu. I'm strong and old enough. I'm too much for any mission." She kneeled before the older Uchiha and bowed down. 

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, it's already late." He averted his gaze to the shoji screen that was left open and pierced out. Before completely leaving the place, he glanced at his son who remained stationary on the cushion.

The moment Fugaku left, she straightened up and somehow felt a slight relief. The somber look in her father's eyes frightened her most and she could say she hated looking at them. The scene replayed in her mind as she scrutinized if what she had done was for better or for worse, utterly disregarding of her brother's presence. She couldn't tell exactly how late it was but she estimated time to be around eleven.

She tilted her head as her lethargic eyes turned to him. Just a mere glimpse on his brother brought an instant discomfort that was hard to alleviate. Perhaps, it was because they haven't spoken for awhile and Itachi wasn't the type to approach anyone.

"I-Itachi-nii-san, are you alright?" She tried her best to make him feel familiar.

But he just stared at her innocent orbs.

-

-

"Know your limits." He stood up and left her without looking back.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Where are you going early in the morning?" Her head quickly turned to her mother who was smiling at the low table in the dining room. 

"Just a short walk to kill the boredom." She returned the warm smile and stared at Mikoto's ageless features. She still looked in her twenties in her long and sleek raven hair that complemented her fair complexion.

"Come. Let's have some tea first."

The pink-head slightly nodded and went in to sit across her mother. It had been awhile since they talked and she felt a little introverted with the lack of familiarity. As the sun began to rise from the east, the two had some casual talk on sorts of things until if finally landed on the most talked issue.

"You are already fourteen. I wonder if you have the eyes on someone." Mikoto, while taking the usual apron off, said.

"Me?! None. Really." Sakura felt a light flush on her cheeks, wielding her hand in a fanning motion.

"I'm curious about your brother, too." Sakura handed the pot holder to the elegant lady before her and watched her pour the hot tea on two mugs.

"Nii-san is at the right age and he's smart enough. Don't worry much." Sakura assured.

"Your brother is way different from all of us. He's not the type that gets interested to anyone. That worries me." The raven haired lady neared a cup of tea to the younger one across and eyed her reaction.

Sakura's stare shifted to the steaming cup of tea as she took a careful sip. She never felt this comfortable speaking to her mother before. As far as she could remember, she only spoke to Mikoto whenever she had necessities and that was years back when she was younger.

"Isn't brother supposed to marry the girl picked by the soothsayer?"

"Yes. It was how your father and I met." The warmth of the bland tea filled her mouth after taking a long sip.

"Oka-san, how come I haven't seen the soothsayer yet? Is she really within the mansion?" She asked.

"She comes out only when she has to say something important."

"I see…"

Sakura transferred her focus from the cup as it meandered around the room. Adjacent to the shoji screen was the oak shelf that held pricey china and her mother's collection of Russian dolls. The low table was situated at the center of the room and above it was a plain hanging lamp. The interior of the room exhibited traditional Japanese houses, neat and spacious. She obliviously initiated a hollow silence around the room, as her mother quietly watched her look around.

"You must be wondering why I suddenly talk to you, right?" She began as the jade orbs drifted to meet her onyx ones and it was followed by another peculiar silence.

"That's undeniable."

"I know what happened last night." Mikoto divulged as the abrupt change in the mood of their talk put stun on the teen.

-

"You've heard their conversation, right?"

"I'm not afraid. I'll entirely accept my punishment..." The shock-laden pink-head said.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with your father. But before that, there is one thing I'll ask of you." Mikoto, partly apologetic of mentioning the words, guaranteed.

"What is it?"

"Please let Itachi go to Wave country. Please convince him."

"But oka-san, I doubt if he would listen to me. And… and he said he had made his mind."

Why in the world would he listen to her? They never had any typical conversation and worse she used to become tongue-tied whenever he talked to her. They weren't familiar with each other, in short. Was Mikoto just trying to mock her? But her real motive was more questionable. What's with _Wave country_?"Do what you can and I'll take my part."

* * *

She sat on her seat with uneasiness and glued her gaze on the served anmitsu on the wooden table. The loud voices of casual chitchats at the bar kept it alive in the impending midnight at the village. Just in her usual chemise with the Uchiha emblem, she gawkily shifted her position and leaned on her palm, and warily waited for the friend she was supposed to meet at the pub. 

After minutes of dreary waiting while playing with the cherry atop her anmitsu, a blonde lady of her age loomed and as she came closer, her face became more discernible to her.

"Sorry for keeping you wait. It's bad that I still have to blow dry my hair." Ino's eyes crested, partly concealing her bright cerulean orbs.

"I don't mind. More importantly, can you now tell me why did you ask to meet me here? Of all places, why did it have to be in this noisy bar?" Sakura stretched her back and tried to sit at ease as she watched the golden-haired gal sit across her.

"I have to break it gently, you know. To start, first, let me get our order." Ino signaled to the waiter as it hurriedly went to the two females.

"Are you going to make some medical deals with me again?" The bubblegum-head asked after giving her order, sashimi and crab sticks.

"Sake, please."

"Actually, it's more of a favor than a deal." She tried to read Sakura's questioned face.

"Favor?"

"Uhuh. Do you still remember when I told you I like your brother?" Ino asked back.

"Yeah, and then?" Her pink brow cocked but her attention was briefly caught by the waiter who placed their order on the table.

"I'll tell it straight to the point. I want him for myself. And it's only you who can help me do this. Can I count on you?"

_Bitch!_

"What?!" Sakura asked in sarcasm.

"Come on, Sakura." She finished a glass of sake in one gulp as though it was water.

_After Oka-san, now, this bitch???_

"If that's the case, I'll do what I can." She said the safest possible answer.

_It's not that bad to lie._

* * *

She held her forehead, trying to tolerate the heaviness and pain that had engulfed her head after getting intoxicated, in the most out-of-hand way by her close friend. Her wobbly strides on the dark paved alley almost brought her to the extent of falling on her feet and yet by chance she was able to reach her room. She was just fourteen, delicate and naïve, and it wasn't unlikely that her body ached in the intense warmth of intoxication. 

With all the potency left in her, she slid the shoji screen open and barely made enough space for her to get through. Her room surfaced at its darkest state. Cold beads of sweat fell from her temples as she scarcely tried to move herself even a bit more from where she stood. But as darkness had burdened her, the numbness and stubbornness of her unsteady body added to the complication in the most ludicrous way.

_Is this the limit of an Uchiha?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Before it fell on her grasp, she was fast asleep at the doorsill. It couldn't be helped. But to think of it, it was more likely a quirk since she had done it a lot of times before. But it always made her wonder why every time she would wake up, she would find herself on her futon. Who brought her to bed all those times?

She wasn't really waiting for the answer, though. But it somewhat made its way to her.

She twitched at the feel of her body suddenly being lifted from the position and the pang it caused her back. In moments, she could already feel she's on the softness of her futon. When she felt that the person was about to leave, she clutched his arms firmly and as her eye lids fluttered, his hazed face became clear to her.

Her breathing hitched.

A pair of claret eyes was staring at her very own.

"I-Itachi-nii-san?"

"Get back to sleep, Sakura." He said in his smooth voice.

* * *

After finishing piles of work at the hokage's office, Sakura, who was still feeling the hang-over of drinking, ended up going home to rest her pain-stricken head. But rather than taking another sleep, she strolled to savor the fresh spring breeze at the backyard and meditate. 

The scene was almost perfect –the unblemished amethyst petals of the tulips, the sweet perfume of the lilacs in full bloom and the aged beauty of the fountain of the holy maiden –if not for the peculiar and gruesome old woman in a black, baggy hood. How did she get there? The old woman, seated at the basin of the fountain, halted her head to meet Sakura's gaze. The afternoon light was more than enough to reveal her wrinkled facade and intent look that appalled Sakura slightly. Paused from where she stood, she began to move forward again and approached the unfamiliar face and set the introversion and hesitation aside.

"You are the younger Uchiha, aren't you?" She asked, even before the pink haired kunoichi was able to ask.

"Yes. May I know who you are and where you came from? I haven't seen you before." She tried not to say it off-handedly but failed.

It couldn't be helped. She was no more than a stranger.

The old woman remained quiet and faintly smirked, so much to her dismay. But she got that Uchiha way of smirking, though. Sakura was such a keen-observer even to notice this.

"Keep away from him as long as you still can…" She stiffened at her instant words that broke into the silence they had shared.

"What do you mean by that???"

"You know it but you can't seem to realize it."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

I really hope this is better than the first chapter.

>Ennui-chan


End file.
